


An unexpected light in the darkness

by kurenohikari



Series: Finding myself and the place I belong to [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Confused Sheriff, Derek is a Good Alpha, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Insecure Peter, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mpreg, Romantic Sheriff, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles's mom name is Claudia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenohikari/pseuds/kurenohikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has ran away for her own adventure, but she left behind people that loved her. One of them is the Sheriff, who was falling into a state of depression thinking that he failed as a father. A horrible mistake that made him loose the only light that he had left since his wife's death...</p><p>But what if he receives an unexpected visit the day after his daughter's disappearance? An unexpected light in the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sheriff's P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set between the first chapter of 'The Travel' and 'I am a father?!'.

I couldn't handle it... I couldn't handle knowing that I pushed my daughter away from me. That I betrayed her and hurt her. I should have seen everything that she had been doing... I should have known that it was too much for a teenager, no matter how amazing she was. I should have noticed that the clues that leaded me towards Kate and Matt were too easy... as if they were planted there on purpose. I should have known better, should have known that my daughter would have never done something bad but only tried to protect the ones she love. I should have known, should have seen it but I still didn't. I haven't felt so much pain since Claudia's death. I would have normally start drinking at this point, but I couldn't allow myself to disappoint Stiles once more.

My self-pity and guilt party was interrupted when I heard the door's ring. I took a deep breath trying to look more like the sheriff of Beacon Hills, and not an rehabilitee alcoholic that was at the edge of falling back into his ex-addiction. Once I decided I was ready I walked towards the door and opened it, you'll know my surprise when I found Peter Hale standing at my porch wearing his typical v-neck shirt, jeans that hugged his form in a very provocative way and holding a bouquet of my favorite flowers: Arbutus* and Edelweis**.

"Hi Sheriff" he greeted me with a sly smirk. His eyes sparkled with something I didn't have time to decipher. Maybe, longing? _But longing for what?_ I thought confused "I wanted to see how you were... after Red's disappearance and being thrown into this whole supernatural mess" he told me, his smirk slipping off and being replaced with a tiny comforting smile that went away as soon as Peter noticed it was there.

"That is the second time I heard you call my daughter that" I commented, opening the door so he could enter. He did and huffed annoyed at the mess that found when he was inside. Without even turning to ask for permission, he placed the bouquet of flowers on the coffee table next to the sofa and started tidying the place. The way he moved around me with so much ease and grace, as if he had been living with me for years, brought a sense of nostalgic to me. _He was almost like... Claudia and Stiles._ I said in my head, sadly but then shook my head to chase that thought away. No one will be able to replace my dead wife or daughter "Why do you call her Red?" I demanded to know, trying to make a conversation so I wouldn't have those kind of thoughts.

"Come on Sheriff I know that you are just as intelligent as your daughter, make the math yourself" his reply brought warmth in my heart.

I was happy that someone else was able to see what a great girl Stiles is. And by what I have been told it was just now that Peter did it, he saw it since the moment he met her. Just that made me forgive Peter for all the murders that he did, plus he had lost half of his mind because of the fire.

"She is intelligent, isn't she?" I said out loud with a sad smile as I kept on watching Peter order my house "Did you know that she is graduating at seventeen years old?" I knew that I was talking about my daughter with a complete stranger but I couldn't help it, I missed her so much. And it wasn't only because she left yesterday, it was the accumulation of all the years that I've spent submerging myself into work. All so I wouldn't be able to think that Claudia was dead, which only caused me to ignore my own daughter "People only see her ADHD and her low sense in fashion, but they never ever try to really look at her. She is as intelligent as Lydia, if not more. The only difference is that while Martin decided to spend the free time that she had because school was way too easy for her, in parties, shopping and beauty salons. My daughter spent them in training with the lacrosse team, turning into their game strategist and tutor for whenever they were failing classes. Also, she is part of the language club of her high school and won every translation and writing competition since she became the caption of it. Did you know that she speaks five languages?!" I colapsed on the sofa and looked at the hands on my lap in complete loss "Her mother taught her Latin and Greek when she was little, I never knew why but now it makes sense. All because they are both witches. I am from Polish descent so she learnt the language. Of course English cause she lives in the United Stated and Spanish from school".

"That is quite an achievement for a girl her age" Peter commented with awe in his voice, awe that I think he didn't notice he showed "Miss Martin will really want to kill someone when she discovers that there is someone as smart as her that speaks more languages and has achieved more in her life than her" he commented with a devilish smirk and a chuckle. I would have laughed with him but I was hypnotized by how handsome he looked with that smirk. _What the hell? From where did that thought come from?!_ "Did you ever made her do the international exams for those languages? It will help her a lot to get scholarships for collage and especially for work" he told me.

"No" I answered snapping out of my trance, coughing to cover my blush with a fake cough. _I really hope werewolves can't smell that kind of things,_ I thought hopefully but his teasing smirk told me otherwise "It never occurred to me".

"Then you should" he told me, shifting so he would be facing me "It will really help your daughter".

"What are you really doing here?" I asked him.

My eyes locked with his and I was stunned by how blue they were. We were so close that I was able to feel his hot breath on my skin whenever he exhaled, leaving goosebumps behind.

"I already told you... John" I tried not to shiver when he said my name in such a low and seductive tone "I came to see how you were and to... and to take care of you" he averted his eyes when he said the last time and shifted on his place nervously "Can I?" I almost gasped when he looked at me from beneath his eyelashes. All his confidence gone, leaving an insecure little animal that was asking for reassurance and not to be thrown away.

"If you really want to... I guess I'll need a friend to talk to" I replied with a comforting smile.

Disappointment passed through his eyes but he covered it with a cocky smirk before I could comment on it "Of course, a friend" even if his face didn't show it, his tone was all proof I needed to know that he wanted something more from me. But I wasn't ready yet.

"Come on Peter" I stood up and offered him my hand "I was planning to call the delivery but now that you are here we can go out to eat. What do you say?".

I knew that I was being a bit cruel by leading Peter like this, but I was confused and didn't know what I wanted right now. Everything I knew was a lie and my world had been turned upside down yesterday. Luckily for me Peter didn't see it like this. He just beamed at my offer and grabbed my hand, puffing his chest as a proud wolf that had succeeded on something. It was so cute that I had to chuckle.

"Where to?" he asked me with an interested tone, but I knew he was at least a bit excited.

"There is this Asian restaurant near the sheriff station that I always go to with Stiles" I told him "It is small but homey and their food is excellent".

"If you say so, I trust you" he said before heading out in front of me, back straight walking like he was the king and I had to follow him and please his whims. The strangest and most confusing thing was that I didn't mind doing exactly that "Are you coming or what?" he demanded to know with an annoyed tone.

"Coming, coming" I replayed amusedly with a small chuckle and headed towards him.

 _Maybe things aren't as bad as I thought them to be._ I commented in my head, once we were in my car, as I watched Peter hum and drum his fingers at the rhythm of the blues playing on the radio. _Yeah, they aren't._      

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Arbutus: This flower means cementing fidelitous between two people.
> 
> **Edelweis: This flower means courage and devotions.


	2. Peter's P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after: I am a father?!

It's been two weeks since my lunch date with the Sheriff. It didn't matter how much John tried to deny it, it was a date. Both of us texted each other a lot on daily basis and eat one meal together at least once per day. I couldn't be better, after all I was gaining a lot of points with my possible mate.  
  
I was making him happier than anyone around him, even that bitch of Scott's mother. The smell of her arousal and interest on MY soon-to-be mate was annoying. The way she thought no one notice it or that she thought she has a chance with John is simply pitiful.   
  
One of the reasons why I chose to have dinner, with the Sheriff, at the restaurant in Beacon Hills that form part of family's chain. Because I knew that Melissa was going to be here with her son, Allison and Chris. Argent was inviting them to dinner as an apologize for being so thick headed about his daughter' relationship.   
  
_Little Katnis words not mine_.  
  
"It's quite a nice restaurant you have here, Peter" my possible mate spoke, bringing me back from my evil thoughts.  
  
I returned my gaze to the fine specimen of man across of me. He was wearing his best suit , he had shaved and used the perfume I told him I liked so much. All because I invited him to Lune. My inner wolf was preening at this. After all, such a powerful and handsome man was making his best effort to impress me.  
  
_He even bought me a box of chocolates and one red rose!_ I thought excitedly and happy.  
  
I don't date guys that much, I've always been a woman kind of guy. It isn't because I've never been attracted to a man before, but because no one was enough man before to get ne to submit. And every man that had that kind of strength was only interested on me because of my body. They never cared for me, and I never bothered about that either because I was never the emotional type of man.  
  
But now having John who thanks me when he finds that I cleaned his house or made his laundry. That he praises me on my cooking abilities when I prepare him something to eat. That makes sure to look good for me, not just to show how handsome he is or attract attention, but because he just wanted my attention. That drags me into his arms to cuddle on his sofa, when he notices me having a bad day. The little gifts he leaves me to feel especial... I've never been happier.  
  
_And it has only passed a week!_ I contemplated in my head amazed. _The Stilinski family really are the best. I hope Derek gets his head out of his ass and tries to win his Stilinski as well_.  
  
"It was started by my parents and then continued by Talia and me" I informed him, knowing quite well that he has a hungry mind like his daughter "Now that Talia is dead the finances that belong to her, which were the fifty percent, were inherited by my niece and nephew. Twenty-five percent for each. However, Derek didn't want his and tried to gift them to Cora. She of course refused and demanded him to keep his part" I chuckled at the memory "At the end Cora won, like always, and Derek kept his twenty-five percent".  
  
"Why didn't he want to keep his part?" John asked me and then took a sip of his water.   
  
"He still thinks that the fire was his fault and that he doesn't deserve to be part of the family business" I answered him and shook my head in exasperation at my nephew's stubbornness.  
  
"That is bullshit and he must know it" replied the Sheriff angrily "He thought he was in love, no one would blame him for that".  
  
"Tell  him that" I said "I already know that, but he doesn't. But let's stop talking about my nephew" I told him, flashing him a flirty smirk "This is a thank you dinner for finally making Derek the official guardian of my niece and Isaac. Plus, you brought me back to life that is also something we should be grateful" I preen when he chuckled. _I was making my soon-to-be mate happy_ , I thought proudly "I was going insane doing nothing, I'll finally be able to work... with it being legal".  
  
"I really don't want to know about that" he replied sternly but the smile on his face betrayed his tone "Also, this is a don't worry your daughter is safe with mine dinner too" he grabbed my hand and caressed so sweetly the back of my hand that I had to stop myself from melting right there and now.

 _Why does he always have the right words to say and do the perfect actions in the right moment?_ I questioned myself in despair. _I was going to gain a place in this man's heart, even if just like a fuck buddy,_ I decided determined and a bit sad in my head.    
  
Our little moment was interrupted when waitress came to ask for our orders "I will take the spaghetti bolognese, with garlic bread and a glass of malbec red wine" I told her.  
  
"I will take the lamb with barbecue sauce and baked potatoes. I also want a glass of the same wine that Peter is ordering" John told her.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him, well more likely his order. He had eating so healthy this last week that his order was a big surprise for me. But I think he deserves a break from fruit, salads, chicken, rice and coffee.  
  
"Would you like something for starters?" she asked us with a polite smile when she had wrote down our orders.  
  
John looked at me, questioning on his, so I shook my head "No, thank you" he replied.  
  
That was something I liked of him as well, he always asks before taking a decision. He always want me to be one hundred percent comfortable.  
  
Suddenly my advanced hearing took notice of the front door, downstairs, opening and smelled the scent of pack (Scott and Allison) and of Argent and Melissa. Excusing myself I left the table saying that I was heading towards the bathroom, but in reality I was putting my plan into action.

Just like I deducted as soon as Melissa noticed the Sheriff sitting on his own she walked towards him. I used my advanced hearing to listen to what they were saying:

"Hi John" I had to swallow back a growl when Melissa called him by his name. I never heard anyone but me call him like that, everyone greeted John by Sheriff.

"Melissa" John said clearly surprise "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you to be here tonight".

"I came with Scott, Allison and Chris" she explained "Chris and I noticed that there was no way to separate those two, they were made for each other. So we decided to be supportive and get along".

"And whenever you are using we, you mean Chris. Don't you?" commented the Sheriff amusedly, making that whore laugh.

"Would you like to join us? Scott considers you like his second father" _That bitch dared to touch my man's hand!_ I thought angrily "You are family".

I was able to smell the nervousness emanating from the Sheriff. I had to smile when I was assured once again that he only considers her like a little sister, and has no romantic feelings for her. Luckily for both of us the waitress had to come back, but this time with our food.

 _Just in time,_ I thought victoriously.

"Sir, would you like me to bring your partner's plate later so it won't get cold?" the waitress asked the Sheriff and I almost fell on the ground laughing at the face of pure anguish of Melissa. 

"It won't be necessary" I answered, appearing behind. The three jumped in surprise and I had to bite back a chuckle. I smirked devilishly, knowing how much it turns the Sheriff on and slid gracefully on my seat "Melissa what a surprise to find you here tonight. How are you? I hope that everything is fine" the sarcasm and disdain on my voice could be easily picked on, but no one made a comment on it.

"Peter" was the only thing she said when she finally stopped gaping so unattractively at me "You are in a date with Peter?".

 _Damn it! She wasn't suppose to stay and start asking questions! She should have left crying her heart out and think that we are on a date. Now she'll know that we are just two friends having dinner._ I thought angrily and frustrated that my plan didn't work out.

I was so immerse on my thoughts that I jumped when I John took my hand "Yes, we are. We'll have to leave that family dinner for another day" told her my... boyfriend? "I hope you don't mind me bringing Peter with me".

"No" she choked out and smiled shakily, before excusing herself and returning to her table.

I was so surprise that I didn't bother with gloating at the defeat of my rival. I just kept on looking at our hands and at the Sheriff's face in shock and... hope, no matter how much I didn't want to admit it.

"What?" he asked me after a while of enduring my staring.

"Nothing" I replied, a bit too quickly and got back to my food.

We spent the rest of the night eat while we spoke as if the previews scene never happened. I had to be glad that I didn't have to go through the embarrassing conversation of 'what are we?' in public, but I didn't like either that he was ignoring it just like if it wasn't important.

"Would you like some dessert?" asked us the waitress while she was picking up our empty plates.

"No, thank you. We are leaving now. Everything was delicious by the way" told her the Sheriff before wrapping an arm around my waist and guiding me out of the restaurant, we didn't have to pay because the restaurant was mine after all.

Everything that night was so confusing. First him saying to Melissa that we are dating and now he doesn't ask me before making a decision, and practically drags me away from the restaurant.

 _I thought he was different... let's play the guilt card and see how it goes._ I decided in my head.      

"I wanted some dessert" I complained when he opened the passengers door, of his car, for me. I stood solidly in front of him with my arms crossed and a glare/pout directed at him.

"Sorry" he apologized, wrapping his arms around my waist and smashing me against his chest. My breath was ragged and short. This was the closest I've ever been to him and it was driving me crazy not to kiss those delectable lips "I was thinking that we could go home for... dessert".

The way he said dessert made me look at him stunned. My heart beating fats in excitement. I could only nod and let him kiss my lips when he leaned down.

 _Well, it seems that I got more out of my plan that I wanted._ I thought happily. 


	3. Derek's P.O.V

It's been a month since Stiles ran away. Two weeks since I found out the truth of all the pain and horrible things that my mother did in the past. And despite that people think I'm oblivious, I noticed as well that it's been almost fourteen days since my uncle began smelling more and more like the Sheriff. Since the day after we told everything to Stiles's father Peter had began behaving strangely, more happy and like he used to be seventeen years ago. Before... before mom took away the thing he loved the most.

Whenever I visited his apartment I found him singing, under his breath, along old songs of blues and cooking lunch. He always told me that it was for him, his heartbeat steady ( _But then again we are talking about Peter, master of deceive_. I thought). However, then I had to overhear a conversation at Wallmart of a deputy with her husband about how happy she was for the Sheriff. That he finally got a pretty little thing to cook for him and take care of him. At the beginning I thought that she was talking about Melissa or Lydia's mom, both women that I knew wanted the Sheriff. And I was happy for Stiles's dad for finally getting over his dead wife and trying to find happiness, no matter how hypocrite I sounded.

Also, a traitorous voice at the back of my mind accused me that I was happy because that meant that if the Sheriff started dating, or better ended up marrying, one of my pack member's parent Stiles would be bound to the pack in a way. Of course, I growled at that annoying voice to mind his own business. That I was going to win Stiles back on my own, without dirty tricks, but I knew that deep down I wasn't one hundred percent sure.

You'll know my surprise when the deputy exclaimed: 'I don't even mind that it is Peter Hale, I am so relieved that the Sheriff found someone I wouldn't care if it was a dog', her husband had chuckled at that, 'But seriously', she had continued, 'They look really cute together. You can easily notice how much love Peter has for the Sheriff, he even calls him John! And the Sheriff hasn't been this happy since Claudia's death'.

I left after that and headed towards my apartment, confused at why Peter didn't told me anything about it. Soon I found out it was because Peter was still wooing the Sheriff and nothing had happened, until two weeks ago that he came to a pack meeting smelling of sex and the Sheriff. Peter isn't the elder of this pack for nothing, he is the wisest and smartest of us all (even counting Stiles and Lydia). So it wasn't a big surprise when no one but me, with my extra-advanced-alpha senses, caught that scent.

I decided to accept the wishes of my uncle of keeping his very new relationship a secret. But it had passed two weeks and nothing, not even a glance or word that made me know that he wanted to talk with me about something serious. So I decided to take things into matter and demand some explanations.

That is what brought me to the porch of the Sheriff, this last fourteen days Peter has spent all his time here. I raised my fist and knocked the door. Surprisingly the door was opened by Stiles's father. During this month my uncle has taken charge of the Stilinski household, cleaning it, cooking, making laundry, even answering the door and phone. He had become like one of those wives of the fifties!

 _The worst I think he likes it!_ I thought a bit disturbed. After all we were talking about the uncle that taught me how a man should be and behave.

"Derek" he said clearly surprised "What brings you here? I thought that we were having the meeting tomorrow".

"We are Sheriff" I replied trying to keep my scowl out of my face. This was Stiles's father after all, I need to make a good impression to him "Is my uncle inside?".

"No, Peter went to his apartment to bring some more clothes. Why? Did something happen?" he asked worriedly.

"No, I just needed to talk with both of you" I assured him "Can I come in and wait for him to get back?".

"Of course" he replied and opened the door wider so I could pass in.

Suddenly a strong smell hit me, so strong that it almost made me lose my step. I cursed inwardly: _Damn it! Of course that would be why Peter never told me about their relationship. He was afraid._

We sat down, he on his armchair and I on the sofa, before I started speaking "Look Sheriff I know that you are not familiar with our costumes so I tried to ignore it but my inner alpha wolf is driving me crazy demanded respect" I began explaining "You see when someone wants to court a member of the pack they need the permission of the alpha and their blessing if the courting was successful, like Aiden did. When both sides want to court and each are in a pack, even if it is the same, they need to do the same, like Boyd, Erica, Scott and Allison did. If a pack member wants to court someone outside the pack then there is no necessity to get the permission of the alpha, but they'll need the blessing when the relationship is confirmed, like Ethan did" I looked deep into his eyes waiting for a sign of confirmation before continuing. When he nodded his head I began talking again.

"However, when it comes to mating the side isn't pack and is going to mate a pack member needs to show that they are worth claiming a member of the alpha's pack. Worth of becoming pack. Scott and Allison just had to tell me about all the things that they went through and how their love was able to surpass it all before giving them the ok. Aiden having been an ex-alpha, and a strong one on that, showed me that he will be able to protect my sister that is why I allowed him to mate with Cora. Erica and Boyd took me to one of their hunting trips and demonstrated to me what a good team they are, and how being together makes them stronger, for me to be alright with their mating. I am telling you that because I know that you are from the old school and would want to marry Peter now that he is pregnant with your pup".

Something changed on the Sheriff's scent but I didn't dwell on it, I was much embarrassed at having to give this talk to Stiles's father. Surely it was embarrassment from his side at having a much younger man explaining this stuff to him "But you'll have to know that human marriage means nothing to us, in our society's eyes if you are not mated you are only a couple that share a children not a married family" the Sheriff coughed awkwardly, making me chuckle cause we were both way very uncomfortable "Who would have expected it? That you and Peter are true mates" I tried to ease the tension but that only worsened it.

"True mates?" he asked confused.

"Yes, didn't Peter told you?" I asked him confused "There is no way that a male werewolf could get pregnant if it wasn't from his true mate. But don't worry it just works one way, the werewolf can't impregnate their mate if it isn't another kind of were".

"That shouldn't be a problem because... Peter never... I never bo..." he stuttered nervously, red tainting his cheeks.

"Oh" I just said feeling more uncomfortable.

 _Way more information that I needed_ , I thought nervously.

"Derek" he called out for me. Now all business like "I am the Sheriff of this town. I can provide and protect Peter. I already have a peace treaty with you and will always be an ally to your pack. I wish to ask your permission for mating and marrying Peter, do I have it alpha Hale?".

"You, do" I answered with a small smile "Welcomed to the pack Sheriff" I extended my hand for him to shake, but instead he dragged me into a hug. Then he stood up and came back with a stack of papers, which he gave to me "What are these?" I questioned him confused.

"These are all the information that you need to build the dream kitchen of my daughter and the signed permission to start rebuilding the Hale house" he told me with a smirk that I know he learnt from Peter "Stiles always wanted to have that kitchen, if your build it then she will be bound to visit your house and spend time with the Hale pack. Then you'll be able to gain her forgiveness".

"Thank you Sheriff" I told him really grateful for the help.

 _One step closer to have Stiles,_ I thought happily.

"Call me John" he told me with a smile and walked me to the door.

"By the way She... John" I corrected myself rapidly. Standing on the porch "Tell Peter that you both have my blessing and to not worry that I won't do the same that my mother did".

"I will" he replied with a grateful smile "Don't speed up Hale" he warned me "We might be family now but that doesn't stop me from fining you".

"Yes, sir" I replied with a chuckled as I was getting on the Camaro and driving towards my apartment.


	4. Peter's P.O.V

I opened the door of the Stilinski house carrying a bag and a box full of books that soon were taken from me by John "What are you thinking by carrying all this on your own?!" he scolded me angrily.

Which made my inner wolf whine pitifully and growl angrily at me for angering our true mate. _Stop it Peter! He doesn't see you as a mate or boyfriend. You are just a casual fuck that takes care of the house,_ I thought sadly but shook my head to stop myself from feeling this silly emotions. _Stop being an idiot Hale! You knew it since the beginning and you still wanted it. I don't care if he just wants a sexual relationship, as long as it means I am by his side... even if it means I'll have to get rid of our pup._

I unintentionally let a wreaking sob leave my lips and panicked when I saw that he noticed. The Sheriff placed all my belongings on the sofa and rushed to my side in a matter of seconds, a hand on my belly and the other caressing my cheek "What is wrong? Something with the baby?".

 _No..._ I thought, dread gripping my heart in a tight hold. _No, this can't be happening. No! He can't know. If he knows then he'll leave me. If he leaves me I... I... I won't be able to continue living!_

"I'll get rid of it" I told him rapidly "Don't worry that I'll take care of it. So, please don't leave me".

I knew that I was begging and that there were unshed tears in my eyes, I surely must be the picture of pity and desperation but I didn't care. Me and my inner wolf were shivering at the thought of our true mate leaving us, and my instincts were driving me crazy demanding that I take care of the problem and soon.

"Peter" he murmured, clearly shock at my behavior. Which only made me at the floor in shame "Come" he ordered before grabbing my hand and leading me towards his bedroom.

There he laid me carefully on the bed and kissed me softly. He undressed me slowly and kissed every part of my skin so sweetly that I melted under his touch. He then carried on making love to me, I knew that I was letting my hopes up but he didn't fuck me hard or dirty. Instead he took his time with me, made sure I felt every inch of him and that I reached my release first. That's the sweetest and most considerable way that someone ever treated me, if I didn't call that love making then I don't know what else would I call it.

My soul and inner wolf were singing in happiness, they were on cloud nine. Our true mate had accepted us back and wanted to keep us at his side. Even if it meant that I will have to lose our pup I will do it to stay at his side. No one ever treated me with so much respect and sweetness. No one ever made me feel so loved, even if I knew that I was just a warm hole for John his kind touch was everything I needed.

When he came inside of me, marking me for everyone to know I was his, he left my insides and laid on his back, wrapping an arm around my waist so I would be smashed against his well-built chest. I had to swallow back a whimper at not feeling him inside of me anymore. After all, I was lucky enough that he took me back, I couldn't complain when he enough of using me.

I was unsure if I was allowed to speak but I still did anyway, I had to assure him that I will take care of the problem "Don't worry John I will get rid of the baby tomorrow, so I won't bother you".

"What?" he gasped shocked and a bit angry.

 _What? I wasn't allowed to speak? I thought that he will be happy if I gave him the good news._ I thought confused, my inner wolf beating me for angering our mate twice in one day.     

He flipped us so he would be over me again "John?" I questioned him unsure of what was happening.

"Who hurt you Peter? Who hurt you so much to think that you can't be loved?" his kind eyes bore into my soul with such an intensity that it took my breath away "You are my boyfriend Peter and you make me so happy. Happier that I have been in years. Years since my... wife's death" my inner wolf jumped in happiness at the confession of our true mate "This baby is a miracle... a light in my darkness. Just like you" he placed his palm on my cheek, thumb caressing my skin. I couldn't help myself and leaned on his touch and warmth "I love you Peter" I gasped at his confession and looked at him with wide eyes full of surprise "We haven't been together for long and we haven't known each other for long either, but I am sure that I love you. And I love our unborn pup with all my heart" my chest burst in warmth and hope at his words "I want to keep the baby and I want you to move in with me. We will raise this child together and he or she will have two protective and amazing older sister at his or her side" he smiled reasuringly at me "Derek came earlier today to let me know about your pregnancy and that he will not take away this child from you, not like Talia did" my heart was beating so fast that it was a big surprise that I could hear John talk over the bumping of my blood "He also gave me the blessing to mate and marry you. So what do you say? Will you Peter Hale make me the honor of becoming my husband and mate, the father of my children?".

"Yes... yes!" I shouted happily, wrapping my arms around his neck and smashing our lips in a lip lock.

"You'll still have to tell  me what made you so insecure" he told me seriously. But when he saw my nervousness he softened his expression "But it doesn't have to be in a near future as long as you promise me that you'll see a psychologist and remember that I love you, you can take your time".

"I promise" I assured him and return to cuddle with my fiancée.

 _I love saying that,_ I exclaimed in my head excitedly but then I cursed, _Damn hormones!_  

"Damn it!" he cursed under his breath making me worry "How will I tell Stiles that I got her beta's father pregnant? She is gonna flip!".

I had to laugh at that, soon he followed me. _Maybe things are going to be ok,_ I thought relived.

**Author's Note:**

> *Arbutus: This flower means cementing fidelitous between two people.
> 
> **Edelweis: This flower means courage and devotions.


End file.
